<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two of a kind by MissCellophane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050103">Two of a kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane'>MissCellophane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt/Fic requests [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Might edit again later, Mild Angst, Oneshot, Post-Canon, Post-War, Tumblr Prompt, don’t ask about the timeline- I don’t even know it, for both series, request fic, they’re both around 18-19, tumblr fic request</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:48:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCellophane/pseuds/MissCellophane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson wasn’t the only prophecy child around and Harry Potter wasn’t gonna let him forget it either.</p><p>Or 5 times Percy Jackson, Saviour of Olympus ran into Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived and one time Percy invited him over.</p><p>Fic Request by Serchooke on Tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Minor Background Sally Jackson/Paul Blofis, Percy Jackson/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompt/Fic requests [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two of a kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own either series.</p><p>Fic Request by Serchooke on Tumblr</p><p>Request summary: Percy Jackson/Harry Potter with some hurt/comfort</p><p>This turned out far longer then I thought it would ^^’ I hope you enjoy it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>One - </b>
</p><p>The first time Percy met Harry it was honestly a coincidence. He had been in London for a quest (a small one for Hermes, apparently the god didn’t like it when you try to drown two of his kids, to be fair though, Conner and Travis had it coming) and all he had to do was deliver a package. That was it. Of course being Percy, that was <em> not </em> just it. </p><p>Because as he walked up the building, (confusion on his face because this ‘building’ was more a ruin) he felt an odd tingle over his spine that felt a lot like the kids from the Hecate cabin when they practiced in the arena. As soon as he thought that, the ruins transformed into a massive castle. </p><p>“Okay, definitely Hecate.” Percy said aloud. He walked up to the gate and frowned, how was he supposed to get by that? Did Hermes leave a note with whoever this package was for that Percy was here? Did he have to climb it? Pick the lock? Figure out a riddle? He really wasn’t in the mood for a riddle.</p><p>He sighed, looking through the grates of the gate, maybe he could call out and someone would show up? </p><p>“What are you doing?” A soft, curious voice called out.</p><p>Percy turned to the voice to see a teenager standing a few feet from the gate, on the opposite side, the side he needed to get to! Score!</p><p>Percy cleared his throat, “Uh, yeah, hi?” </p><p>That earned him an eyebrow raise.</p><p>Percy huffed “I need to deliver this package?” He held it up for the teen to see.</p><p>“You’re American, right? Why not just send it through with an owl? Why did you apparate all the way here? That seems a little stupid.”</p><p>App-what now? He decided to just focus on the first question. Also choosing to ignore the fact the guy just called him stupid. </p><p>“Owls and I don’t really get along.” Percy admits, “Trust me, much safer if I just bring it myself.”</p><p>“Oookay.” The other shrugged, “Whatever, you won’t be able to get in through the gate though. It’s warded. Unless one of the teachers let you in, you’re stuck out there.”</p><p>Great. Wait-</p><p>“Teachers? This is a <em> school</em>?” He glanced over the castle again, it looked far too big and drafty to be comfortable. He wondered if it got AC but if it was a school for Hecate’s legacies (which he was starting to think it may be) it probably didn’t. He’s heard Lou-Ellen complain one too many times about how her magic doesn’t go well with electronics either. </p><p>“Uh, yeah? Hogwarts.” The teen rolled his impressively green eyes, shooting him a look, “Where the bloody hell do you think you are?” </p><p>Percy shrugged, “Look man, I’m just delivering this package. I didn’t choose to come here.” </p><p>The other looked at him doubtfully, “You’re a delivery man?” </p><p>“What? No. Well, I guess just for today. Anyway, I need to deliver this. Can you just help me? Get one of the teachers or whatever? I really don’t care. I just want to hand this off and go home.” </p><p>“Who are you delivering it to?” </p><p>Ugh, Percy hated all these questions, why couldn’t he just let him through? He sent Hermes a mental curse, getting an amused little tingle in his head in response and sighed. Of course Hermes was finding this amusing. </p><p>“Well?”</p><p>Percy shifted the package in his hands, glancing at the name on the top, the words spun around until Percy could read it, “A Minerva... Mcgonagall?” He was pretty sure he butchered the name going by the small amused twist to the others lips. </p><p>“Professor Mcgonagall?” The other repeated, looking pleasantly surprised.</p><p>“Sure? Uhm, I don’t think I got your name?”</p><p>The other hesitated a moment before saying, “Harry. Just Harry.”</p><p>Percy nodded, “Well, just Harry, I’m Percy, just Percy. Can you get Mcgonagall for me? I just need to hand this to them and then I’ll be on my way.”</p><p>“What is it? Who sent it? How do I know it’s not cursed?” He was holding a stick in his hands, Percy realized, or a <em> wand </em> if you wanted to be fancy.</p><p>Yeah, definitely Hecate’s legacies if not children. He briefly wondered if Zeus knew about this school then decided he didn’t care. The gods could deal with their own shit.</p><p>“I don’t know what it is or who sent it, but I can tell you it’s not cursed.” At least he doubted it. Hermes may be a prankster like his kids but he wasn’t outright cruel for no reason, so unless this Mcgonagall pissed him off, he doubted it was cursed.</p><p>“You expect me to just believe you?” Harry drawled, a dry expression on his face.</p><p>“I don’t care if you believe me! All I gotta do is deliver it! I didn’t ask what it was.”</p><p>“How strange. Someone asks you to deliver a package to the headmistress of a school for children and you have no idea what it is?” </p><p>Okay, this was ridiculous. He understood the others paranoia (He would be just as suspicious if someone he didn’t know claimed to be delivering a package to the camp for Chiron when he knew Hermes always sent the package to the recipient directly) but he just wanted to finish this and go home.</p><p>“Look, you can use your magic or whatever to check that it’s clean right? Just do that.” </p><p>He was pretty sure Lou said something like that. </p><p>“Harry!” A voice called out, interrupting them, they both turned to see a girl with bushy hair and an older woman walking behind her.</p><p>“Hermione! Professor!” Harry greeted.</p><p>“Potter.” The older woman greeted back, she came to a stop just a few feet from Harry, turning to look at Percy with a cautious expression, “And you are?”</p><p>“Percy Ma’am.” He said, annoyed, “Look, I just need to deliver this and then I’ll be on my way.”</p><p>“Deliver what? To who? Why didn’t you just send an owl?” The girl, Percy assumes she was Hermione, asked.</p><p>“I don’t know, I don’t care, and owls are a definite no.” Percy replied, slightly annoyed but mostly just done with all the questions. He sent another mental curse at Hermes (he can just hear Annabeth berating him for his disrespect).</p><p>Harry turned to the one he called Professor, “He says he had a package for you professor.” Harry informed the woman.</p><p>Percy perked up at that, “You’re McGonagall? Thank gods, this package is heavy and I just want to go home already.” He said.</p><p>She arched a brow “A package for me?” She repeated. </p><p>“If your name is Minerva Mcgonagall, then yeah.”</p><p>The woman nodded, “I see. You must be Perseus Jackson. I was told you’d be delivering it.” </p><p>Percy was briefly surprised before he sighed, “You know what? I’m not even gonna ask. Just take this will you? My arms are killing me. And just call me Percy.”</p><p>He held out the box to her expectantly. Her lips quirked upwards with amusement as she opened the gate to take the package. The other two watched her with twin looks of surprise.</p><p>“Professor? You know this guy?” Hermione asked puzzled, expression wary. Harry didn’t look much better, his eyes locked onto Percy intently, watching him cautiously. Percy could understand the sentiment, he was wary of strangers too and didn’t blame them.</p><p>“I do not.” McGonagall said idly, pulling the package out of Percy’s hands, a soft glow covered the box the moment her hands touched it before disappearing, “Thank you for delivering this to me.” She said with a smile and a wink, settling the box in her arms. </p><p>Hermes must have told her he was doing this as a punishment or something to that effect. He suddenly didn’t even want to know what was in the box. Or why she was apparently on such good terms with <em> Hermes </em>. </p><p>Percy huffed, rubbing his arms, they were kinda sore from having to carry the box the whole way, “Yeah, hopefully it’ll never happen again.” He never wanted to carry a box from New York to some place in Scotland ever again. At least Leo let him use the Argo 2 to make it overseas.</p><p>Percy left pretty quickly after that, though he was sure he could feel the gaze of Harry follow him until he was out of sight. </p><p>
  <b>Two -</b>
</p><p>Percy didn’t think he’d ever see any of those wizards again. After returning to camp, Percy had asked Lou-Ellen about them, curious despite himself. She told him about Hogwarts and muggles and some of the history of the wizards (he might have zoned out a couple times but he got the gist). </p><p>She had also informed him that ‘Just Harry’ was most likely Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, a prophecy child like him. </p><p>Percy didn’t need or want anything to do with <em> more </em> prophecies, even ones that already passed, so he decided to just forget about the boy with emerald eyes. And since she said they mostly kept to themselves and had their own secret society away from ‘muggles’ he wasn’t too worried about running into them again anytime soon.</p><p>But of course, like everything else in Percy’s life, he just had to be proven wrong.</p><p>Percy ran into Harry just two months after their first meeting. </p><p>Literally. </p><p>He was out shopping for his mom’s birthday gift, when he ran into the messy haired teen.</p><p>“Watch where you’re go-<em>oh</em>. It’s you.” Percy sighed, having recognized those startlingly green eyes. He honestly had never seen an eye color so bright before. Except maybe on one of the gods (He then wondered if Harry was a legacy of one of them? He was obviously a distant legacy of Hecate but maybe he had some other godly blood in him?).</p><p>Harry blinked up at him (Percy was amused to note Harry was a few inches shorter than him and had to tilt his head up slightly to lock eyes), a frown on his face, “Why are you here?”</p><p>Percy shrugged, holding up a bag, “Getting my mom a birthday gift? What about you? Little far from home.” </p><p>Harry sighed, “Yeah, I know.” He ran a hand through his hair, which just managed to make it look even more messy somehow.</p><p>Percy looked him over, he was in an oversized hoodie and ratty jeans, glancing around anxiously like he was worried he’d get jumped, biting his chapped lips and fingering his wand with bitten down nails, the skin around the nails red with dried blood, Percy could also see exhaustion settled deep in his eyes. Overall he looked like shit and Percy told him such.</p><p>“You look like shit.” Percy states dryly.</p><p>Harry looked briefly startled before he huffed a laugh that sounded more tired than amused, “Thanks. I feel like it too.”</p><p>Percy hummed thoughtfully “You hungry?” </p><p>And that was how Percy spent the next three hours talking to Harry over McDonald’s nuggets and fries. Apparently the boy had been tired of everybody asking him about the war he’d been in, and his autograph and his picture and/or an interview and- it just got to be too much for him. Even his friends had gotten overwhelmingly protective and exhausting according to Harry. It seemed to start him on a rant about how he didn’t even want all the fame that came with his name let alone the <em> prophecy </em> he was forced to deal with.</p><p>“I get that.” Percy said, popping a fry into his mouth, “Being part of a prophecy sucks.” </p><p>Harry tilted his head “You speaking from experience?” He asked.</p><p>“Yup. Nearly died because of one.” Percy admits, voice slightly stilted. Even all this time later, thinking back on it made Percy angry and upset. He really hated prophecies. </p><p>And that was that. They spent the next few hours just talking about random mortal or rather ‘Muggle’ things. It was nice, Percy mused, talking to someone that had nothing to do with the gods. (Besides being a legacy but he could tell Harry didn’t know about that and he wasn’t about to inform him.)</p><p>
  <b>Three - </b>
</p><p>“You’re not a wizard.” Was what he was greeted with. </p><p>Percy turned from the book he was reading (in Greek, it was something Annabeth was making him do to learn ‘more about your culture, you idiot. We don’t need another apple incident, do we?’ Of course she just had to bring that particular accident up whenever she could.) to see Harry standing over him, arms crossed and a glare on his face.</p><p>“When did I say I was?” Percy curiously asked, shutting his book and setting it onto the table of the KFC he was in (he had been craving chicken, sue him). </p><p>Harry opened his mouth then closed it, slumping onto the seat across from him, “I guess you didn’t.” He admits, “But you were able to see Hogwarts and you knew who Voldemort was and you didn’t act like I was crazy when I ranted to you about him last week.” </p><p>Another new thing, Harry had been showing up to talk every week he could, they usually met up at the same McDonald’s as last time but he supposed Harry decided to seek him out this time. Percy was genuinely surprised it took Harry this long to realize Percy wasn’t a wizard too. It’s been nearly a month. </p><p>Though he didn’t outright say he wasn’t a wizard, as it didn’t really come up, but he also didn’t really mention specifics about his life either (Harry seemed like he really just needed to rant about everything that happened to him which Percy could relate to so it was only natural he let him), so he wasn’t truly surprised Harry believed he was one. </p><p>“Yeah, Nico ranted about him too. His dad was really glad you dealt with him for him. He was about ready to send Neeks himself.”</p><p>Harry furrowed his brows “His dad? No, never mind. What are you? If not a wizard?”</p><p>“Demigod.” Percy didn’t see a reason to lie, he was a distant legacy of Hecate after all (Lou-Ellen had confirmed it during their talk). </p><p>“A what?” Harry asked, bewildered.</p><p>“Demigod. Half-Mortal, Half-God.” </p><p>“You’re a god?” Harry repeated shocked.</p><p>Percy smiled, “No, but my dad is. Hence the words Half-God.”</p><p>“Oh.” Harry nodded then paused, “Wait, God is real?”</p><p>“Greek Gods, yeah. <em> God </em> God? I have no clue and honestly don’t want to know.” He said dryly.</p><p>Harry snorted, “Fair enough. You gotta tell me all of your stories now too. Were you really a prophecy kid too?”</p><p>Percy shrugged then slid his bucket of chicken Harry’s way, “You didn’t finish telling me that story about breaking into that bank yet.” He wasn’t in the mood to talk about himself right now, and Harry thankfully picked up on that (though he gave Percy a look that he was pretty sure meant ‘you may distract me now but we <em> will </em> eventually talk about it.’). </p><p>Harry groaned, picking at the chicken wing he’d grabbed, “Right, that. Well, the goblins were clearly not happy-“ he then continued on where he left off, backtracking a few times to add more commentary or to answer one of Percy’s questions. </p><p>Percy sat back and listened to him, Harry was entertaining to watch when he spoke. He moved his hands a lot and constantly jumped from point to point only to jump right back to where he was, almost as if he remembered small details as he spoke and didn’t want to forget them. It was...kinda cute. </p><p>Maybe Percy will tell him about his past. </p><p>Someday. </p><p>
  <b>Four -</b>
</p><p>Percy was no longer surprised when he ran into Harry, the other looked just as deadpan at the collision.</p><p>Percy’s lip twitched upwards at the dead eyed stare.</p><p>“Should be more careful of where you’re going.” Percy pointed out. </p><p>“Same thing to you. What are you even doing here?” Harry asked, obviously curious. </p><p>Here being Diagon Alley. </p><p>Which wasn’t surprising. Percy didn’t think he would ever have come here if it wasn’t for Lou-Ellen. She was looking for something they apparently didn’t sell in the states and asked him if he wanted to come with. He decided he could at least check it out (It wasn’t because he was curious about the world Harry came from...okay, so he was a little curious about it, sue him), so he came with, as did Annabeth when she heard where they were going. She wanted to see the difference between godly architecture and wizarding architecture and maybe find some books on it or something like that (he zoned out around a minute into her excited ramblings, he loves her but she can rant and ramble on about architecture for <em> ages </em>).</p><p>People rushed by wearing all sorts of colored robes and hats, some had bags in their hands, some others were dragging their kids from store to store. All sorts of things were floating around, including some brooms in front of a ‘quidditch’ shop, candy floating around a very colorful store and toys, books and other things Percy didn’t recognize. All in all, it was magic and mayhem. </p><p>Percy glanced around the shops with a sigh, “Well, I <em> was </em> hanging out with some friends but they seemed to have wandered off. What about you?”</p><p>Harry held up a bag, “Shopping.”</p><p>Percy snorted as he looked the logo over, “For toys?” He asked, amused.</p><p>Harry huffed, “If you really must know, I got them for my godson. He’s turning two.” </p><p>Percy blinked in surprise, “Oh, congrats?” </p><p>Harry laughed at him, “Thanks. Blimey, you're awkward today.” He looked Percy over, amusement still in his eyes, “You want some ice cream?” </p><p>Percy should probably try and find Annabeth and Lou-Ellen but right now, he decided, he wanted to talk to Harry, “Sure.” </p><p>Harry smiled brightly at him, “You’re going to go mental over the amount of flavors they have.” </p><p>“As long as it’s blue, I don’t care.” Percy said as he followed Harry down the crowded cobblestone walkway.</p><p>“I still don’t get your obsession with blue things.” Harry shook his head fondly. </p><p>Percy smiled at him, locking eyes, “I’m starting to be fond of green too if that helps.” </p><p>He was sure he noticed a hint of pink on Harry’s face even as he rolled his eyes.</p><p>
  <b>Five - </b>
</p><p>The next time Percy ran into Harry, a few weeks later, it was quite literal. </p><p>
  <em> Again.</em>
</p><p>They had both been running through a forest, dodging trees, upturned stumps and the occasional animal. Percy was running from a chimera, three actually, that had been terrorizing a town nearby, following the scent of a new demigod, a son of Athena, based on the gray eyes. </p><p>Percy was nearby when they showed up (he was with his Mom and Paul visiting Paul’s sister when he felt the monsters enter the town, after a rushed explanation to his mom he was out the door) and quickly got them to focus on him, which gave the new demigod time to run away. He had defeated one of them before he decided to get the others away from the town and headed for the nearby forest. </p><p>Harry on the other hand was running from a group of cloaked figures. There were sparks of various colors being shot back and forth between the group and Harry.</p><p>Wizards.</p><p>Percy had just enough time to mentally curse before they slammed into each other. They went rolling, sliding in the dirt a few yards away from the two groups of enemies.</p><p>Harry groaned, “Bloody hell. We gotta stop meeting like this.” He grimaced, eyes fluttering open.</p><p>“Shit.” Percy cursed, flipping them around to dodge an orange light, “What in hades was that!?” Percy huffed, glaring at the robbed wizards who were descending on them.</p><p>Harry raises his wand, “Expelliarmus!” He shouted, one of the figures' wands flew their way, landing in the dirt a few inches from their faces.</p><p>Percy eyed the chimera’s stalking closer to the robbed wizards as Harry threw up what he thought was a magic shield, orange,blue,green and red flickered against it as the Chimeras got closer to the unaware people.</p><p>“What the bloody hell are those things?” Harry hissed into his ear, Percy glanced at him briefly.</p><p>“You can <em> see </em> them?” Percy asked, grimacing slightly when the chimeras descended on the three wizards. They startled and started to shoot magic all around trying to stop whatever was attacking them, it just made the chimeras more angry. </p><p>Well, they were dead.</p><p>What an anticlimactic ending for them. Dead by a magical creature they didn’t even know was there (Percy briefly wondered if it was because of the mist or if they were that dumb as it <em> was </em> technically a magical creature. He’ll have to ask Annie about it later if he remembers).</p><p>“Of course I can! Why wouldn’t I? They’re bloody big!” Harry winced, eyes widened in horror as the chimera’s easily tore the wizards apart, “<em>Merlin</em>.” </p><p>“Come on,” Percy jerked Harry upwards, “You need to go, I’ll take care of them.”</p><p>“Like hell!” Harry hissed, eyes hard, “I’m not letting you just take those things on by yourself!”</p><p>“I’ll be fine. Done it before. They aren’t that difficult to kill.”</p><p>“Then why were you running away?”</p><p>“To get them away from the village. Look, we don’t have time to-“ a loud growl interrupted, Percy cursed again, “Stay out of the way, Magic doesn’t do shit against them.” </p><p>Harry huffed but nodded, glaring at him as he stepped back.  </p><p>“Can I at least help distract it or something?” He asked. </p><p>Percy dodged a clawed paw, eyeing the creatures, “Shoot it’s wings when I tell you!” </p><p>Percy drew riptide out of his pocket, Harry shot a mildly puzzled look at the pen before he jerked the cap off revealing his sword.</p><p>“Bloody hell.” Harry whispered in awed shock, looking the golden blade over from where he was standing. </p><p>Percy ignored him as he dodged and rolled around the Chimera’s, their massive claws nearly grazing him a few times. He swiped upwards as he rolled under another attempt to maul him. Getting a decent slice out of the side of one of them and just barely moving out of the way of the others tail. He spun quickly, slicing off the tip of the tail as he turned, earning him an angry roar. </p><p>He had to be quick, he wasn’t sure if they would turn on Harry or not. After a few moments of dodging, he saw his opening. </p><p>“Now, Harry!” He called out.</p><p>“Bombarda!” Harry shouted twice, hitting both wings in quick succession, the Chimera roared and turned to Harry, Percy used the distraction to slice the chimera’s head off, spinning on his heel once more to do the same to the other that jumped at him while his back was to it. A cloud of golden dust erupted, covering the ground and Percy before it slowly faded away.  </p><p>Percy dropped to the ground with a groan, “Fuck.” He hissed as he pressed a hand against his side, the adrenaline was quickly wearing off, “That’s gonna be sore tomorrow.”</p><p>“Sore!? You’re <em>bleeding</em>!” Harry dropped to his knees next to him, hands fluttering nervously, “What-how- we need to get you wrapped up and to a doctor!”</p><p>Percy grinned tiredly at him, “No need. There’s a lake about a mile from here. I just gotta get to it.”</p><p>Harry looked extremely doubtful, “A lake? What, you gonna <em>drown</em> yourself back to health?”</p><p>Percy snorted, “Yeah, actually.”</p><p>“What? I was <em>kidding</em>!” Harry sounded absolutely appalled and horrified. </p><p>Percy rolled his eyes, waving a hand over himself, lips quirking slightly with his amusement, “Son of Poseidon, remember? I don’t think I <em> could </em> drown if I even tried. The water wouldn’t let me.” He could probably manage it though if he tried really hard, not that he was planning on it anytime soon, or if it was the River Styx. (He quickly shoved those thoughts to the very very back of his brain.)</p><p>Harry looked surprised for a good moment before he hummed, “Would have been a fucking great ability in the second task.” He mused absently causing Percy to huff a laugh, he winced when it pulled at his wound. Blood was quickly drenching his shirt and if he didn’t head to the lake now it would probably scar.</p><p>“Shit, right. Lake. Why a lake?” Harry asked even as he helped him up. </p><p>Percy had to grab Harry’s arm when he got lightheaded and nearly fell over, he took a moment to catch his breath before he replied.</p><p>“Son of Poseidon. Water heals me.”</p><p>“That’s wicked.” Harry replied, awed, “What else can you do?” </p><p>Percy grinned, “A lot more than anybody thought.” He admits, “What about you?”</p><p>“What about me?”</p><p>Percy glanced at him as they started for the lake, Harry let Percy lead them but kept a firm grip on Percy’s hip and arm that was thrown over his shoulder, not wanting Percy to fall.</p><p>“You’re a wizard. You can just heal yourself with a few words right?” </p><p>Harry rolled his eyes, “Yes and no.” </p><p>“You can’t do it to yourself?” He asked, curious.</p><p>Harry looked briefly startled before he fondly shook his head, “Yeah. You can heal yourself but it just takes a lot of energy so it’s safer to just let someone else do it.”</p><p>Percy nodded. </p><p>They walked in silence for a bit before Harry spoke up, “Do you fight things like that a lot?” </p><p>“Yeah. Son of Poseidon. One of the big three. I’m like an extremely delicious main course. Though it’s not as bad now. I think they’re terrified of me.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Percy shot him a look, “Besides the fact that I can easily slice their heads off?”</p><p>Harry nods.</p><p>“Well,” Percy swallows, subdued as he thought back to the war, “I did a lot of things. Killed a bunch of monsters. Defeated the ‘ultimate boss’. Repeatedly. Etc., Etc. Just a bunch different things.” </p><p>“Ultimate boss?”</p><p>“Yup. The literal Mother Earth and the King Titan. Oh, I also walked through literal hell with my then girlfriend when I was sixteen and used my powers to attack an immortal who betrayed us with her own poison.” Percy quickly shoved the rising memories to the far back of his mind, taking a few breaths to calm himself. </p><p>Harry blinked in surprise then snorted, “Your life is insane.”</p><p>“Like yours isn’t?” Percy shot back, grateful Harry didn’t seem scared after his reveal.</p><p>Harry grinned at him, “Let’s get you to the lake, Ariel.”</p><p>“I’d make a fucking badass princess.” Percy retorted with a mock flip of his hair. </p><p>“No, that’s just the blood loss talking.” Harry laughed when Percy pouted at him. </p><p>“Now that’s just mean.” </p><p>
  <b>Plus one -</b>
</p><p>There was a knock at the door. </p><p>“I’ll get it!” Percy called out, running from his room, passing an amused Paul and giggly Estelle on the way to the door. He heard his mom call out that dinner was almost ready from the kitchen just before he turned the knob.</p><p>“Hi.” Startling green eyes met sea green as soon as the door was open.</p><p>Percy smiled back, “Hey.”</p><p>“I didn’t want to just show up empty handed so-“ Harry held up a container, “I brought treacle tart. And some pumpkin pasties. All blue.” He added a wink at that.</p><p>Percy huffed amusedly, “You didn’t have to but thanks.” He stepped back, “Come in.” </p><p>Harry hesitated, glancing into the apartment. Percy softened, shot a glance at Paul then stepped outside, shutting the door behind him.</p><p>“Hey, you don’t have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable.” He said gently.</p><p>Harry shook his head, “No, it’s fine. It’s your parents. I’m just a little nervous they won’t like me.” Harry trailed off.</p><p>Percy and Harry have known each other for a year now and started dating just a few months ago, so this was gonna be the first time Sally and Paul will meet Harry.</p><p>Harry took a shaky breath, “I just don’t want to make a bad impression. This is my first time meeting them. And as your boyfriend too!” Harry’s face reddened a bit, “I want them to like me.” </p><p>“My mom is the most accepting and kindest woman ever. She’d love you even if you sold weed and drank. As long as you made me happy.” Percy assured him.</p><p>Harry laughed, “Thanks. Too bad I don’t do either of those things. You sure she’ll still like me?” He playfully asked.</p><p>Percy nodded, stepping closer, softly saying, “I do.” He grabbed one of Harry’s hands, “She’s gonna love you, Harry. Paul too. They’ve been really excited to finally meet you.” Percy paused a second, “And you’re not a dick so that’s already a plus.” He adds with a light smirk.</p><p>Harry glanced up at him through his lashes, “Really?” He breathed out, still a little unsure.</p><p>Percy leaned down and pressed their lips together, just a gentle reassurance. He felt Harry melt against him and pulled back just a tad to lock eyes, “I like you Harry. And even if my mom doesn’t, I still will. You don’t have to worry about me leaving just because you made a bad impression.” </p><p>He must have guessed Harry’s true worry correctly as his boyfriend blinked widely at him before sheepishly glancing away then back.</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Yeah. Really.” Percy kissed him again, “Not that she won’t like you. You’re adorable.”</p><p>Harry pulled back with a look of mock offence, “I am not adorable!”</p><p>Percy laughed, “Yes,you are. You're adorable.”</p><p>Harry sniffed, tilting his head away faux haughtily, “I am a manly man. Thank you. I won a war.”</p><p>“So did I. You’re not special.” Percy shot back.</p><p>They shared another laugh. Percy was glad to see Harry was more relaxed then when he first showed up. </p><p>The door opened behind them to reveal Paul, “Dinner’s ready boys.” He said with a smile.</p><p>“We’ll be right in.” Percy replied, he waited for Paul to nod and close the door before he turned back to Harry, “Ready?”</p><p>“No. But I want to meet them anyway.” </p><p>Percy couldn’t resist kissing him once more, “Let’s go in then.”</p><p>….</p><p>“Mom, this is Harry, Harry, my mom.” </p><p>“Nice to meet you.” Sally smiled softly at the green eyed wizard.</p><p>“You too, Mrs.Blofis. I, Uh, brought dessert.” Harry handed her the container, “It’s treacle tart and Pumpkin pasties.” </p><p>“Oh, you didn’t have too! Thank you! Please, call me Sally.” She smiled as she opened the container, she then gasped, “It’s blue! Thank you.” She laughed happily, “You really nailed Percy down.”</p><p>“Mom!” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr: misscellophane-ao3</p><p>I wrote and edited this on my phone so I might go back and edit this again later...</p><p>P.S I haven’t read the books in a while (and have never read Harry Potter...only seen the movies a few years ago) so if anything is wrong please tell me ^^’</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>